celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
World's Greatest Magic V
The World's Greatest Magic V was an American TV special that first aired on November 25, 1998. It was hosted by John Ritter. John Gabriel John shows a wireframe model of a human body. In full view of the audience, it is transformed into a person Magic Unlimited — Modern Art Oscar and Renzo, sons of famous Dutch magician Hans Kazan, take a new approach to a classic magic act, sawing Oscar's girl-friend Mara in half in Modern Art. Show Review: World's Greatest Magic I A compilation of clips from the first WGM special: Princess Tenko escapes from the water torture cell; Greg Frewin presents his dove act; Brett Daniels makes a levitating woman appear; Franz Harary makes the Space Shuttle Explorer vanish. Hans Klok — Windshear Hans puts himself through the sharpened blades of an industrial fan. Harry Anderson — Making Money Harry explains who really gets hurt by exposing magic secrets. Mike Caveny — Comedy Magic Comedy Magic in an odd chicken-like form with Mike, Mike, and "Mike" Teach-a-Trick''' — Carrot in Half' In the gym, Mac King shows Tsianina Joelson, Miss Fitness America, how to cut a carrot in half with a dollar bill. 'Dimarre — Dove Act' An exciting Dove Act that takes a different aproach to the word classic. Michael Ammar '— Cups and Balls' A World Class Cups & Balls routine that will leave you guessing The Majestics '— Through Steel' Stacey passes through a solid piece of steel. Show Review: World's Greatest Magic II A compilation of clips from the second WGM special: Mark Kalin turns Jinger Leigh into a panther; Jeff McBride presents his mask routine; Dirk Arthur makes a helicopter appear; Melinda Saxe faces the drill of death. Phelston Jones '— Fire Act' A bizarre and impressive act centered around the theme of fire. The Evasons — Mentalism ESP that will make you stop to think and forget to start again. John Gabriel — Asrah Joseph levitates a woman into the air, and makes her vanish in a flash of light. 'Teach-a-Trick - Mac King' Mac shows Mae Whitman, of Hope Floats and One Fine Day, how to slice a banana before opening it. 'Jim Passe — Paradox Sphere' Jim twists the upper half of a woman in a complete circle then detaches it from the lower portion. He is nice enough to put her back together when finished. Michael Ammar - Card Sharp Why is Michael is not allowed in a Casino? The casino security watching him with this deck of cards could tell you. Show Review: World's Greatest Magic III A compilation of clips from the third WGM special: Brett Daniels makes a Ferrari appear; Dirk Arthur makes a tiger disappear; Galina makes a ball float; Hans Klok cuts off the head of his former assistant, Sittah; Steve Wyrick makes a plane appear; and Charlotte Pendragon disappears with 50 showgirls. The '''Majestics - Elastic Woman' Stacey is placed into a lifesize version of those annoying little puzzles you had as a kid. Peter Gossamer & Haley Taylor - Mentalism Peter Gossamer presents mentalism. Teach'''-a-Trick - Fork to Knife''' Mac King with Nicole Sullivan from MAD TV teach you how to turn a fork into knife. Touch the Masked Magician So who is the masked magician? Even after doing this interactive trick you'll still wonder who Valentino - Lenny Montano - The Masked Magician (or whatever he wants to call himself) really is. Goldfinger and Dove A fast paced game of three card monte that will keep you guessing Show Review: World's Greatest Magic IV A compilation of clips from the third WGM special: Tim Kole cuts off his assistants head, Jenny-Lynn, and plays with it; Kirby Van Birch turns two assistants into a leopard inside a box above the stage; Lance Burton puts his life on the line: he is shackled, put in a mail bag in the back of a retired police car, and then the car is put through a junk yard crusher. Brett Daniels — Teleporter Brett Daniels shackles Kelly Packard of Baywatch inside a small box on a ledge on the edge of the Grand Canyon. He then teleports her to a rock formation in the center over a quarter mile away.